Chaotic: Season 1: Return of the fallen tribe
by Starart132
Summary: The creature walk away, he appears he didn't hear them. Vinta close his eyes for a second. When he opens it again…he disappears. "It must be a mirage." What Vinta see was more than a mirage. It will change the face of Perim for ever.
1. Prologue: The mirage

AC: This is my second story. The prologue is short.

**Prologue: The mirage**

In the mipedian desert Vinta was walking in the desert. The sun was in the middle of the sky. He walks slowly and cautiously. He heard the rumors about a strange that attack them in the desert and kill them. Those who died are never found again. He walks slowly his foot drive in the hot sand. He was watching the beauty of the desert. The other tribes doesn't understand it, even some mipedian doesn't understand it too. He keeps walking until he sees a blue cloth with a blue cap floating with the rhythm of the wind. He saw no tails on his back. It's not a mipedian.

"Hey you stop! Come back here. I need to talk to you." He doesn't appear to be hostile.

The creature walk away, he appears he didn't hear them.

Vinta close his eyes for a second. When he opens it again…he disappears.

"It must be a mirage."

He then saw some foot prints. The foot prints have 5 toes, one big and 4 small. It begins for a bigger one to the smaller one.

"It wasn't a mirage." Conclude Vinta.

He took his communicator and alerts the desert.


	2. Chapter 1: The strange tribe

AC: Welcome everyone this is the first chapter. Most of the season one will be Ario POV. If I put on another POV, I'll just say too much information to the stories. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The strange tribe**

**Ario's POV:**

I was walking in the desert. I'm on patrol again, being a simple soldiers sucks. If a war begins I will be force to exit the desert…my home. My communicator was rigging. One members of my squad must be calling.

"What's the matter?" I said, fearing the worst.

"-I saw something in the desert.-" It was Vinta voice.

"The thing that kill our sorlders?" I said with worries.

"-No, an intruder, he appears to be inoffensive but be careful.-" Said Vinta.

"-Where are you?-" I recognise Siado voice.

"-I'm close to the oasis of Life.-" Said Vinta.

"I'm on my way…I'm also close to this oasis."

"-Be careful, Vinta out.-"

I was once again alone with my thought. I was walking again, watching for the intruder. In case you didn't know, I'm a mutant along my tribe. My scale is green, but not on my belly. My belly is yellow…metallic yellow. I keep wondering if I should put a tattoo on my belly or not. I'm still not sure. That's not important… Some of my tribe tease me about my scale. Most of my tribe have orange scale and a small belly. My belly if bigger than normal but I'm muscular and more courageous than most of my tribe. My parents were great with me…even with my anomalies. As of my squad, they are all good bodies. Vinta is my closer friends. Since we were young, we were playing together and pranking the solders. The irony, I never want to be a soldier and I am one of them.

Why did I became a soldiers…It was because of Iflar. When I was 18 years old…Just in case…A mipedian became an adult at 30 years, I was running with Vinta in the city Windane. It was good old time. I' just a young adult…why did I even said old times? Sorry back to the topics…When I was running with my friends we see an albino's mipedian being bullied by other kids. The albino's mipedian was younger than us and was crying. He was tackle by those bullies. Vinta and I didn't want to let him suffer so we fight them. After a short fight, they were running away, coward, they were older and more than us but they were scared by us. Well the albino's mipedian was in security he thanks us. He present himself, Iflar, and he hug us. He was at that age after all. Then royal guards came to us. Iflar talk about us and they were impress by our strength. They recognise us as the prankster and said the last prank we make to Iflar. Iflar laugh at that prank and smile gently at us. Then they say my prince. He was the prince of our tribe. He was young and innocent. But he became a friend of us too even if he was from the royal family and us from the people. He explained to us why he was outside the palace. He escapes 2 or 3 times by week of the palace to discover the city and meet other mipedian of his age. The other mipedian of his age is his cousin Mudeenu. He was happy to meet other child of their age in the city when we meet, it was his first time, but they beat him. He was a good friend; if I became a soldier it's to protect Iflar from the other tribe. I wish soon I'll became a royal guard and be by his side again. Vinta also wish for this…Now that I think about it, Ifrar never explained why he was beaten by them. It must be the same reason as I, his strange scale color. He must be beaten because he was physically weaker than I.

A sound came in from of me, a mechanical sound. It took me out of my though. I saw something exiting the sand, a giant robot in from of me. It pointed his arm at me and shoots a missile. I dodge it but the explosion hurt me into the sand. The pain affects me so much my vision began to fade. I guess I didn't dodge the explosion. Dammit, I'm going to die without a fight. Then I saw a blue cloth and a blue cape moving with a knife in the direction of the robot. He…enters the robot legs and the robot become berserk. It attacks everywhere until it was offline. It falls in front of me. Thanks the Cothica I was in safety distance. Then I saw him exiting his legs and moving in my direction. I tried to see his face put a hood mask it. Then, I lost consciousness.

* * *

**3rd POV**

The stranger looks at the lizard-man. He didn't know him but he decide to save him. He tries to make sound to wake him up. He stays unconscious. He tickle him put he didn't react. He then takes his cheek and pulls them a little. He didn't wake up. He takes his water bottle and gives the lizard-man some water. He then takes his tail and pulls him to the closer oasis he knew.

* * *

**Ario's POV**

I smell something, something delicious. I began to open my eyes and I woke up. I wasn't home or in the camp! I was in a improvise shelter. It seems like someone took care of me. The smell was in my nose again. My stomach began to grunt. I was hungry. I decide to get out of the shelter. I saw the stranger. He was baking some food, meat and vegetable. The food smells so good. My stomach grunts again…It caught his attention. He turns around and looks at me. I cannot see his face. The hood was still covering his face.

"Hello…thanks for helping me." I said. I try to look his face but I can't see his face. He didn't say anything but he nod. He seems busy cooking foods. He seems to know some basic of survival since he manages to obtain food and know where to obtain water. I cannot remain silence forever so I try to talk to him.

"So…can I know who you are?...Can you speak my language?..." I was a little frustrated by the silent treatment. It must be done on purpose.

"Stop trying to fool me! I know you understand my language."

He turns around and his hood falls from his head. I saw his face. He seems like an OverWorlders. But our spies never have seen that kind of creature before. His skin is peach. His lips are read. His eyes corner are white, the middle one between the 2 others color his blue and the center one his black. I look at his hair; they are white like the snow of the cold mountain. Some crazy creature lives here and not in hotter place. They're stupid.

"Dammit!" Said the strange creature.

"So you actually do talk." I said.

"…It's too late. Alright, I can talk your language and…my name is Seraphin." He said.

"Good. My name is Ario by the way."

Then I saw something in his eyes…his emotion. His eyes are transparent of his own emotion. It seems like he has no emotion to hide. He is melancholically.

"Well-" My stomach grunts again.

"Don't worry it's ready." He smile and laugh a little…but his eyes still show the same emotion.

We eat the food he makes. It's delicious. My stomach is full.

"You're a great cook." I said.

"Thanks."

"I have an important question…what tribes do you came from?"

He gave me a perplexed look. It seems like he don't understand my question but he said.

"My species…I'm a human."

"Never heard of that tribe." I understood what species mean. He tried something he understands more. "And what is my species?" I question this to know how much knowledge he has of us.

"…lizard-man?" He said hesitantly.

"WHAT! LIZARD-MAN." I hate that insult. I calm myself down because he just tries to say something. He didn't mean to insult me. "I'm a mipedian."

"Mipedian?...How many tribes exist on this planet or…in."

"This planet name his Perim. 4 tribes exist in this world, 2 over the planet and 2 under the planet. The names of the tribes are Mipedian, Overworlder, Underworler and Danian." I described our world and our tribes. His curiosity is fulfilled.

"This planet change so much." He said…WHAT DID HE SAID?...He don't make any sense. I think he let it slip.

"I must go now. I'm happy to talk to someone. I have a purpose to fulfill." He said.

I grab his hand.

"Wait!" I said. "I must bring you to my leader, Theeb-saar. We must understand what's going on. That battle gear that tries to kill me and your presence must be liked somehow."

"But-" He tries to said but he saw my eyes. He knows I won't let him go. He knows I want answer. "Understood, you deserve an explanation, of everything."

He said everything…He must have so much to said. It must crush his soul.

"Come" I said with a reassure smile. "I'll show you the way."

I took my communicator and I demand to the rest of my squad to rejoin me.

"When my friends are here, we will go to Windane."

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first chapter. Don't hesitate to review.

It's been months that I think about it. I decide to make it.


	3. Chapter 2: On our way to Windane

AC: Here comes the second chapter. It's not the most interesting chapter but you will know more about some character of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: On our way to Windane**

**Ario's POV**

"Well…you took your time." I said. I turn into the human's direction and said "Our squad is composed of 3 mipedians. This is Vinta, my friends and this is Siado. I point each of them as I give their names.

"Nice to meet you." They said to the human politely.

"You forgot me." Said someone.

I look and I saw: "Sobjeck! What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by when I saw Vinta. He explained me what happened. I'm very curious about this… human, if I'm correct, and his presence here."

"You can call me Seraphin." The human said.

"Hello Seraphin." Said Sobjeck.

"Let's go home." I said with a smile.

We were moving in the desert during the days, the night was too risky. We didn't talk during the trip since we can't afford to waste our strength. We have 3 or 4 days to march until we reach our destination. The first day came to an end. The night is refreshing and the moon is so beautiful.

"The moon is still there." Whisper Seraphin. "His shining light guides our soul during the night."

"Are you a poet?" Ask Sobjeck. "It's interesting."

"Not really. It just came to my mind."

"A natural romantic guy you are." Said Siado.

"Maybe." He said his peach face turned red. It seems his skin can change color. It depend of his emotion I supposed.

"Ario talk about the 4 tribes of Perim but I want to know a little more about your society." The human ask.

"To make a small resume, our leader name is Theeb-Saar. He's the king of the mipedian tribe. Our territory is the entire mipedian oasis of this desert. Theeb-Saar is a kind king who gave us prosperity and order among our tribe. Before him, the nobility have fight for the control of the desert. It cost a lot when we were at war against the Overworlders. But he manages to retake all what we lost. Our king has one child Ifrar. Ifrar is still young but he's a kind and compassionate mipedian. He has a heart in his hand. He's pure and incorruptible like his father. Ifrar has also had a cousin name Mudeenu. He's a commander and a warrior on the fresh. He's a fighter with great intelligence and he's still a child. Like Ifrar he has the capacity to rule our tribe. He has great power but he's also overprotective over his cousin Ifrar who's more vulnerable than him. He might never say it out loud but he cares for his cousin. Both of them can be successor of our tribe and they both have the future of the tribe in their heart. As for the nobility is part of the councillor who makes decision about action we making for the kingdom. The king is the only one who has the power to invalidate the decision of the councillor." Explain Sobjek.

"You are lucky to have such great rulers." Said Seraphin.

"Yes we are…We have great rulers thanks to test our future kings must pass if they want to rule." I said.

"Well, your tribe is very interesting." The human said honestly.

"So can you some about your tribe?" Ask Siado.

"Another time." I said, before Seraphin talk "It's getting late."

"It will be a pleasure to tell some about it. I also have the intention to say everything to your king. I'm sure I can trust you." The human said.

He knows little about us but he accepts to trust us. I smile in the inside.

We sleep for the rest of the night. Then the day comes again and we keep walking during the day. Nothing happen to us during the day.

"We are lucky." I said. "Nothing happen today too. We will arrive sooner than I tough. We will be there tomorrow night."

"Can you talk a little about your society?" Siado ask.

"I say I'll do and I will." Seraphin answers. "Our society is far different than yours. At the past, monarchies like yours existed but some major problem like corruption among the king, incompetence, major injustice, stupid or bad decision or a combination of the, cause it's destruction. After transition, the society works by democracy.-"

"What's… democracy?" Interrupt Sobjeck.

"Democracy is a society that works by the participation of the people. For it to work properly, people must be educated enough to make their own opinion about explanation of the different political faction. Each political faction believes that their decision is the best for its people. They must convince the people of that when the election comes. An election is the moment the people choice their leader that will lead their country or their tribe. It's very complicated and I'm not the best to explain all of its subtlety. I even wonder if I'm partially wrong."

"People choose their leader. It's ridiculous." Said Vinta.

"It works well for us but it was soon coming to its end of life." Said Seraphin.

"From what you said, political change is cause by failure and corruption of your leader. Right?" Said Sobjeck.

"Yes. But when it's a major one or for too long."

"What's was supposed to come after this?"

"Anarchy."

"Anarchy!" We said, understanding the meaning of this word.

"Yes. A world without any leader…until the creation of a new and more just government." The human said. "Democracy falls not because of failure but because of his incapacities in the election of the whole planet, too much people and too much different conviction around the world. There's more than 2 to 5 different conviction…they were 50 minimum; there was no stability for the leader so democracy fall naturally. It falls in a less violent way than monarchy. Anarchy was just the transition itself, not a new ways of politics."

"That would be enough, we didn't comprehend all of your explanation but that's enough for now." Said Sobjeck.

"I thought my head going to explode." Said Siado sarcastically.

"Yeah." I said…Not about Siado comment but Sobjeck comment. So human live other way than us…interesting and dangerous. Changing something is always dangerous but they've done it, twice. But that's only those he said.

"Can I know more about Iflar and Mudeenu?" Seraphin ask.

"Of course!" I said.

I explain him who is the 2 princes with more precision than last time. I describe their physical appearance and their life in the palace.

"What's your age Seraphin?" Ask Siado. That question seems to urge him for a moment.

"…14 years." He said.

"You're so young!" Said Vinta.

"I'm a teenager."

"Teenager?" I ask.

"It's between children and adult." He said.

"When do you become an adult?" Ask Sobjeck.

"When I'll reach 18 years."

"It's less young than I thought. Our tribe became an adult at 30 years old." Said Sobjeck.

The human remain silent. He seems not sure what to say.

"Enough for today, we should sleep now. We better be ready for tomorrow." I said.

We rested for the night. The next day was also without any problem. Nothing attacks us. It's true that the Underworlders are still weak since the last war and are very inactive during those recent years. When the night comes, we reach the destination…Windane.

"The city is bigger than I first thought." Comment the human.

"It's late." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll warn the royal family and tomorrow, a royal guard will surely search for him." Said Sobjeck. I forgot he's a recent royal mugician so he has some special permission I don't have. "Where he's going to sleep?"

"I think it would be my house, since I've been with him longer than you." I said.

"When the palace calls the human…can we come too, after all-" Ask Vinta.

Sobjeck smile at them: "I'll make sure you'll come. If they refuse your presence I'm sure you'll be in the palace anyway. See you all tomorrow." After this, he goes to the palace.

"Well, I'm getting sleepy. I can finally sleep on my bed." Said Vinta.

"See you tomorrow." Said Siado.

We them separated and I escort Seraphin to my house. I live close to the main gate we pass and since it's late, we didn't attract attention at all, most of my tribe must be at home. Tomorrow, it will be another story. We finally reach my home.

"This is where I lived." I said.

"Your house is…small." He said.

"I'm single that's why." I said.

"I'm single too…" He said with melancholy.

He must have lost his love. That's maybe why he's so down.

"I just taught about it. I have only one bed. I guess-"

"You can take the bed, I won't abuse of your hospitality." He interrupted.

"Are you sure? I'm a soldier, I'm use to sleep on the ground."

"That's why I said you can take the bed. I won't fall asleep easily."

"Understood." I said. He wasn't about to change his mind. "Good night."

"Sleep well." He said.

* * *

**3rd POV:**

Seraphin was watching Ario sleeping in his bed. Seraphin can't close his eyes. Tomorrow will be a hard day for him, so much to apprehend during this meeting. He must choose his word well or they won't believe him.

After an hour Seraphin finally sleeping on the ground.

* * *

AC: Hope you like the story so far. Review is possible for anyone. The next chapter will be revelation about the humans past and the event. Expect a long chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Human's revelation

AC: Dear readers, I'm sorry if I took a lot of time, but I was more concentrate on my other story More than a Starlight act one.

**Chapter 3: Human revelation**

* * *

**Ario's POV**

I awoke from my sleep. I didn't dream about anything. I woke up and then look at the human. He was awake. He took something from his pocket…A handle…of something…A knife? He looks at it, he seems to wonder something. He then saw me.

"OH!...Sorry, I was wondering if I should let this here…I case I offend any of your kind." He said nervously.

"A handle won't do anything bad." I said. It was strange that he worries about a handle…Now that I think about it, where's his knife? I know I saw one when he rescue me…Maybe it's the handle of the knife, but where's the blade? That's not important for now.

"So…How are we escorting you discreetly to the palace without causing ravage?" I ask.

"…I will cause ravage in any plans…The better will be if I pass like this." He then put his blue cloak and put the hood. The hood perfectly covers his face and all of his body. "I'll only attract the curious and not anyone who wants to see something they never see."

He was right, being mysterious, this time, will cause less problems than being uncover. Who would want to see something they never see, especially a tribe they never see?

"Before we go. I suggest we eat something fast. I fell your revelation will be very long." I said.

"Alright" He agreed.

After we eat we were preparing to go outside. Before we go I hear someone knocking at my door. Seraphin hide and I open the door. It was Vinta.

"Hello Ario." He said as he enters the house. I close the door. "Where's Seraphin."

"I'm here Vinta." Said Seraphin as he shows himself.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I thought we should go to the palace together. Siado said he will in front of the entrance, waiting for us." Said Vinta.

"That's good to know." I said with a smile.

"I guess that your plan." Said Vinta looking at Seraphin. "It's understandable under those circumstances."

"Let's go." Said Seraphin.

Then we get out of my home and we are slowly moving to the palace. Seraphin was making sure his face was covered by the hood as we are approaching to the palace. The difficult part is that I live far away from the palace, so we have a big distance to do before we reach it.

As we walk, we can clearly see most of the mipedian looking at Seraphin with great curiosity. After all, he really gives the impression of mysteries and he is a real mystery for us. Some of them try to look under the hood, in a safe distance to see anything about him. Thankfully, they all fail since I hear them grunt without satisfaction of seeing his face. We keep walking until we were in the middle of our destination. I saw less mipedians around but I know they can be invisible. After all, I'm a mipedian. Seraphin is aware something is wrong and he put the hood deeper over his face to hide it more than before. We keep walking and thankfully, no mipedian do anything. We reach the palace. We climb the stairs and just outside the palace were Sobjeck and Siado. They look at us and smile.

"There you are." Said Siado. "You took you're time."

"Sorry, we were trying to keep a low profile…It was impossible." Said Vinta.

"It's understandable." Said Sobjeck. "The royal guard gave us the authorisation to enter. All of you can follow me."

Good. It means we don't need to infiltrate the palace after all.

Then we followed Sobjeck.

"Where are we going?" Ask Siado. I wonder it to because I don't know where we are meeting our king.

"We will meet him and the noble in the high council room." Said Sobjeck.

It wasn't the official throne room. It means this discussion will be with the elite only.

We then reach the high council. The royal guard open it and we enter in this big room.

There was a long table where all of the nobility was sitting. They were looking at us until they saw Seraphin who was still covering his body until he's ready to show himself and it's not now.

In the middle of the table was the king Theeb-Saar. By his side was his son Ifrar who smile when he saw us. By his other side was Theeb-Saar brother Bajar and his son Mudeenu. When I look at both of them…they don't have any resemblance.

I looked at some of the nobles: Those I know most are the Marquis Darini, he's age since his enter in the legend. He wasn't a noble when he was birth. He obtains it by merit. He was a proud warrior. He's a mipedian of peace even if he's a powerful warrior. There was also Tianne. He was an important member of the council. He's the only who's researching information about the Cothica. Something Mudeenu seems extremely interested; maybe it's best to say he's obsessed about it. Tianne wasn't a warrior type but he's a very good mugic user like Sobjeck. As for the other noble…I don't really care for them so I don't know much about them. The 2 I named was an exception. They were both kind and the most loyal to the entire tribe.

"Welcome." Said a kind, welcome and authority voice from Theeb-Saar. "You can all sit down." How shall I describe Theeb-Saar, king of the mipedian. He has dark-orange scales, his body was muscular and show great strength. He has gentle eyes and when he speaks, he seems like a friends and a father. He wears his royal clothes which consist has a blue shirt and a blue shorts covered with jewels. He also has a gold crown…He seems to hate those official clothes, maybe because it isn't comfortable.

Anyway…We did as we are told. It was the first time I was in this room during a reunion so I was clearly at my best behavior, like my friends. I clearly saw Seraphin hesitation.

"Don't be shy." I said. He then sits next to me, still wearing the hood.

The door was closed and the council has begun.

"First thing first. You can show your face stranger." Said Theeb-Saar with his amicable voice.

After a few second of hesitation, Seraphin revealed his face. All of the council was silent by his unique appearance. After all, it was the first time they saw a human.

"I guess you never see a human." Said Seraphin, breaking the silence.

"…I'm sorry." Said Theeb-Saar. "I shouldn't have to stay silent this long."

"Sobjeck inform us about your presence here…human." Said Bajar. He was a little intimidated toward the human but it was because he was always like this. The human didn't react at this intimidation like he was use to that kind of voice.

"What do you want to know?" Ask Seraphin. "I promise I will explain everything I know."

"I appreciate your cooperation." Said Theeb-Saar. "Our first question is about you past…We want to know all important events about you past that link it with our tribe."

"Alright…I will also explain my presence here." Said Seraphin. "Don't hesitate to interrupt if you have any questions."

"Understood." They all said.

"Let's begin with something general. The general state of humanity was…very good. War was finally over for our kind. All of us were united into a single government. The entire nation was participating into a gigantic and ambitious project. The dream keeper."

"What is this project?" Ask Ifrar interested.

"It was mankind dream, to conquer the stars far beyond the sky and the moon." Said Seraphin with great passion. I hardly believe something like that was possible, but I knew he was honest. "One of our longest and biggest dreams…It was soon complete. We were reaching great prosperity when we were…exterminated."

"Exterminated?" Said Vinta suprised.

"Yes. The entire humanity was destroyed. We call it…when we were alive…Mankind fall. In took 15 days…or 15 sun cycles until we were all wiped out." He said more generally and understandable for us.

"So you're the last of your kind right?" Said Siado.

"Sadly no." Said Seraphin.

"… And what about you…personally." Ask Theeb-Saar

"At the beginning…let's forget about my youngling and let's jump to important fact. In our humans calendar…it was September 2234 after J.-C…I don't remember the exact day."

"J.-C.?" Ask Sobjeck.

"Jesus Christ. It was a saint man, but it's irrelevant to my explanation. I was a simple citizen of Paris. I was studying so I can become a teacher. It was my dream. I was going to the school that day when I was invited by a scientist Beruga to participate in his research." When he said Beruga, he has a point of hated in his voice. "He wanted to collect a small portion of my blood to do some examination for his experiment. Since I knew this genius scientist…by reputations, I accept to help him in his experiment. It was a little painful and a little freaky when I saw my blood being drain by a tube, but the pain warn me he did more than just blood but…I didn't mind at that time. I just mind my business. 13 days has passed since this meeting with Beruga. News was extremely bad around the Earth…You can compared Earth to Perim." He had to help us understand it. "Most of the Earth was wiped out. I was extremely afraid of course, since I knew I would die soon. Then I felt great pain on my back, I believe I was hit by a weapon that Knock me out…Then it was black until I awaken. Beruga was in front of me and announce he was going to freeze me with his machine with 999 other humans. The other was all conscious but we were in a strange liquid…naked. Then he press some buttons and the cold fell on us…I never saw the true end of my species. Then nothing until I reawaken…billions of years later."

"That's way too much long…does this have anything to do about your presence in the mipedian desert?" Said Bajar.

"Of course…I will explain it now."

"Wait." Said Theeb-Saar. "I suggest we eat something…After all, a long time already pass."

Then he call servant and they brought some food. When the servant arrived, Seraphin hide his face in his hood again. After they were out we eat the food. After we eat Theeb-Saar talk again:

"You can continue."

"Alright. After all that time…the machine that froze me as a failure. I was the second to reawake. The first one was Beruga and it was 1 years before me. Since I suspect Beruga has some…bad intention, since he froze all of us, I go to the nearest computer and I look at his plan. I was able to do that since I was a good hacker."

"?" We all look at him without understanding what he means.

"Let's said I did like a spy." Said Seraphin. "I search all information and I found out his intention…He wants to destroy all of you so the humans can be the ruler of the Earth again. Then…I get out of the lab…I was in the mipedian desert and I met Ario. The rest…I think Sobjeck explain it."

"Wait!" Said Bajar. "From what you said…You were living in Perim before us…right?"

"…It's hard to believe but it's the true. At that time…Perim was call the Earth."

I my mouth can touch the ground; it will have touched it now.

"So the mipedian who's mysteriously disappearing is because of this Beruga." Said Theeb-Saar.

"Yes…When I've finished explaining this…I plan to stop him myself…Our era has come to an end…It's your era now."

"Do not say that!" Said Theeb-Saar with charisma. "You can live anytime you want."

"…" Seraphin didn't say anything.

"I have a question." Said Mudeenu. "Do you know anything about the Cothica?"

"Mudeenu, do not ask such question to our guest." Said Ifrar.

"But he may know something." Said Mudeenu.

"The true is, I don't know what is the Cothica…What is it?"

"We think it's a special land and I have a map about the Cothica." Said Proudly Mudeenu.

He showed his map and Seraphin look at it.

"I'm sorry to break your happiness but…That's the map of the earth at my time." Said Seraphin with melancholy. He was also sad to say this to Mudeenu.

"Well, I guess I just need to find the real map. At least I won't lose my time with a false map." Said Mudeenu trying to cheer himself up.

"If it exists, you will find it." Encourage Seraphin.

"Alright, now that we know what we are up against, we must prepare a plan to counter any attack from this Beruga." Said Theeb-Saar.

"What about us?" I ask.

"You will escort Seraphin to our guest chamber. I think he should stay here for now." Said Theeb-Saar. "As for you, you can rest in some of our other guest chamber. I don't want to cause any problem. We have enough problems with this Beruga."

We get out of the room, after Seraphin cover his face again. We go to the guest room and we separated.

* * *

**3rd POV:**

It was the night. Seraphin woke up during the night and looked at the window. He uses what he has to get out of the Palace, but before he go, he let a message explaining why he escaped from the palace.

_I'm sorry Ario: _Think Seraphin.

He het out of the palace and return to the desert.

* * *

**Ario POV:**

I wake up after a sweet night. I slept very well since it's a very comfortable bed. I decide to go to Seraphin room. I knock in case he was awake but he didn't answer. I open the door and I saw no one was there. I saw the note he let behind and I open it and read it.

Dear Ario,

Since I know it will be you who shall open the letter first I must explain why I run away. It's because I must personally stop Beruga. It's a human business. I'm sorry if I let you down but this is what I must do. I won't come back. After I stop Beruga, I won't come back. I'm sorry. I really have spent good time with you. I really appreciate it. You better be ready for a massive attack of those robots, you know, the one who attack when we first meet. This will be my warning in case I fail to stop him.

Your friends, Seraphin.

I was surprised by that letter. That idiot decide to stop this Beruga alone. I must warn Theeb-Saar now! I stand up and I run to Sobjeck. I explain what happen has he reads the letter and we go warn our King now. Vinta and Siado have waked up. When they saw our panicked face, they knew something was wrong and they follow us.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the third chapter. Please be aware that the first season can be considered as a prologue for the main story. In the next chapter it will be a pursuit and talking. The chapter after the next one will have lot of actions.

Hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 4: To the hole of malevolence

AC: Here's the chapter. I hope you like it. Don't worry, in the next one, battle will be ahead, a long and big one. Don't hesitate to review. I really need to know if you like it or not.

* * *

**Chapter 4: To the hole of malevolence. **

**Ario POV:**

We were going to the royal room, since it was still soon. Maybe the king was there.

"What this idiot human his thinking?" Said Vinta angrily. "He should have asked for out help!"

"I know…and now…we don't even know where he's going." Said Siado.

We reach the royal room and open it. We saw prince Ifrar, king Theeb-Saar, Bajar and Mudeenu. Don't ask why Bajar and Mudeenu is here, I absolutely have no idea.

"What are you doing here?" Shout Bajar.

"It's the human Seraphin, he escape from the palace and he's going fighting that Beruga alone." Said Sobject. He then gives the letter to the king.

"What?" Said Ifrar.

"I knew he was planning something." Said the king. "So…I put a tracking device. I trust my instinct and I intend to follow him now. He also escort us to this Beruga domain."

"When did you put it?" Ask Mudeenu.

"When we serve the food. One of my loyal servants put the device when he was keeping a low profile and didn't know he puts it on his clothes." Said Theeb-Saar.

"Very smart." Said Bajar. "But you should let your warrior follow hi-"

"No. I should have watch him and watch any exit. I knew he was planning something but no this. Also, as a King it's my duty to protect my tribe and this is EXATLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" Said Theeb-Saar with passion. Passion that makes Ifrar eyes shine like stars.

"Understood. I shall watch over the kingdom at you absence…again." He said.

I case you wonder yes, Bajar had taken his place sometime until he returns. He is loyal to his brother and Theeb-Saar trusts him.

"Bajar, prepare the troops and when you are ready, send them where we are going. I'll keep a tracking device on me so they can found me understood."

"Understood." Said Bajar.

"Alright…You four will come with me. Since you know him, he would be more receptive when we will catch him and talk to him. We know the desert more than him so we will catch him before we reach his destination. Prepare yourself and meet me when you are ready." Order Theeb-Saar.

We quickly prepare ourselves and in less than 10 minutes, we were ready. We went into the desert and we follow his trail.

We were also greatly honorable that we were escorting the king.

The king gets his detector and found where the humans are. He was in the North. So we walk after him during the day. When the night comes, we were closer to him but he was still far away. We heard something. I stand up and I said:

"Show yourself now." And I stand in battle stance. The others did that to.

"Don't attack us." Said a voice. Then 2 mipedians cease to be invisible. It was Iflar and Mudeenu.

"What are you doing here?" Said Theeb-Saar very angry.

"We were following you." Said Iflar. That was something we clearly knew.

"Why were you following us?" Ask the King.

"Because we also want to protect our tribe like you said. I'm the prince and the future king of the mipedians so I must also do my duty." Said Iflar

"And you?" Ask the King.

"…Because I refuse to let Iflar go alone." Said Mudeenu a little embarrassed by his concession.

"We all know you care for Iflar, he said it himself." I said.

"Iflar…You said it." Said Mudeenu embarrassed by my revelation.

"Euh…Yes…of course. There my friends after all." Said Iflar.

"*sign*…Alright." Said Mudeenu after signing.

"We better rest for now. We must need all our strength." Said Sobjeck.

"Wait. What about the kids?" Said Vinta.

"WE ARE NO KIDS, NEXT YEAR I'M AN ADULT AND THE NEXT YEAR AFTER ME, ITS IFLAR TURN." Shout Mudeenu.

"About the soon adult then." Correct Vinta.

"…They will come with us. Even if we said no…my son will follow us and Mudeenu with be after my son." Said the king with a small and proud smile about his son maturity... I think.

"Thank you father!" Said Iflar with a smile.

"But you must be careful…I don't want you to be injured…If it's dangerous…get out of here." Said Theeb-Saar.

"I'll make sure he does that." Said Siado.

"Alright. It time to sleep." Said Theeb-Saar.

When everyone, including myself was asleep the night were advancing until someone wake me up in the middle of the night. The one who wake me was Iflar.

"You're finally awake." He said to me.

"What do you want?" I ask and grunt a little since I was awake sooner by him.

"Oh…Sorry, I forgot you hate being awake that way. Anyway…It's good to see you again. I haven't see you since…you became a soldiers." Said sadly Iflar.

"I know…I'm sorry…I'm still new and still just a regular soldiers. I must climb the ranks before I became a royal guard…and I now I'll be one. Vinta also want to become a royal guard." I answer.

"…Why will you do that?" Ask Iflar.

"Because we want to protect you. You're our friends but you're also the future kind of our tribe. Well…its difficult being close to you when you must rule the tribe so we decide to became royal guard, so we will be able to protect you directly." I said.

"You're such a friend Ario and also Vinta." Said Iflar touched by my words.

"Well, better be ready for tomorrow."

"Alright."

We then both fall asleep on the sand.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV:**

Seraphin was sleeping alone in the desert. He still feels guilty when he led Ario behind but he must do this. _I will help you and then…I shall rejoin all of …those I've care and are no more alive…Ario…I…I…really should have said this to you I should have say it in person._ He then sleeps on the sand, unaware that he's being tracked by the mipedians.

* * *

**Ario POV:**

The second day went smoothly. We move at good speed so we were closer to Seraphin. All of us, maybe less Mudeenu, were worried about him. He can die anytime if we don't rejoin him in time. The sun went down and the night was coming. We decide to keep moving a little until the night came and we were sure Seraphin didn't move anymore.

"Well, let's camp here for the night." Order our king.

"…Do you think we will make it in time?" I ask.

"Of course we can." Said Sobjeck. "I think we still have 2 days until Seraphin reach his destination. After all, I think you meet him close to his destination. As long none of those robot came in our way…We will be fine."

"Are they dangerous?" Ask Iflar.

"Yes they are." I said. "A lot of mipedians disappear mysteriously during the last year and from Seraphin story, Beruga was awaken during that year. Those robot are dangerous, one nearly kill me but…Seraphin save me…even when he didn't know me and even if he shouldn't worry about me or the mipedians. He still tries to help us and put himself aside."

"How noble." Comment Iflar.

"He just thinks about the other. There's nothing noble in this." Said Mudeenu.

"That's not important right now." Said Theeb-Saar. "For now…we must sleep and be ready for the next day."

"Understood." We said.

The next day was also easy, nothing stand in our way. It worries me. It seems we are watched but those who were spying us let us pass. I wonder if we are going into a trap.

"I don't like this." Said Siado. "We are clearly being watch and I'm sure their leader knows about our presence."

"He must prepare his welcoming party for us." Said Vinta with sarcasm.

"So he must know about Seraphin presence too." I said.

"Hum…" Said Sobjeck.

"What is it?" Ask Theeb-Saar.

"I just wonder…How are we able to read the letter in the first place? I don't think he writes the same way as us. Yet, we can understand his content." Said Sobjeck.

"You right." I said. "Now that I think about it…the letter was write in a strange paper. I don't know how we could read it but Seraphin is the only one who has the answer."

We then all fall asleep. The night was shining with the full moon. I wonder what Seraphin can dream during his rest.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV:**

Seraphin was asleep during the night and has a dream he didn't want to remember:

It was the third days of mankind fall. He was watching the news on the holovision.

"Hello viewers and here's the international news." Said the reporter. "Has you may already knew, all of the America has been destroy. It's sad news to report. All of them have done their best to resist the unknown attackers but none of them survive. Also-"

Seraphin cut the holovision. He began crying. His girlfriend was on vacation at America when the attack began. Now…He has lost her. He would never see her again. Soon it will be his friends, soon it will be his parents and the rest of his family and then…soon it will be him. He didn't know what to do anymore. Live until he dies, fight for humanity survival even if it fail or…put an end to his life. The more he thinks about it, the more the third options is the one he wants to do. Then, he feels pain at his back. He then loses consciousness as he hears the voice of Beruga.

"It is time to come with me, number one."

He wakes up and saw that the sun was already high. He was close now; all he needs to do is walks.

_Why did I get out of here when I learn of his plan? I…I was too afraid to confront him. But now…I know why I must kill him. I must protect those who are alive in the new era…and then…let the throne to them._

* * *

**Ario POV:**

When we woke up, the sun wasn't in the sky. Since we were ready and full of energy we continued walking. The pursuit wasn't long until we finally caught him. The sun was at the middle of the sky. He was visible in front of us, but he wasn't moving, he was only standing here, immobile and searching on the ground. Theeb-Saar order us to turn invisible and we move closer, waiting to see what he was about to do. He stands down and uses his fingers to press something. The ground began shaking and a hole begins to appear. When the ground stop shaking, Seraphin walk down in the hole and we can hear step sound like if he was walking on stairs.

"Let's follow him." Said Theeb-Saar.

"Understood." We said.

"Iflar…Mudeenu, be extremely careful, we are in the enemy domain now." Warn Theeb-Saar.

The 2 nod and we all began to walk down the stairs, invisible and without any sound. Then we hear a sound and we saw the hole closing behind us.

We can't turn back now.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of this chapter, only one more and an epilogue and the first season is over. Don't worry; the second one will be far better. After all, all tribes will have their spotlight in the second season.


	6. Chapter 5: Fighting the craziness

Here's the final chapter. I think it's the best one especially the end of the stories. I really hope you like it. Don't hesitate to review.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fighting the craziness. **

**Ario POV:**

Since we can't come back, we just followed Seraphin. We didn't see him until we finished descending in the hole. We discreetly follow him. It was easy since we are invisible. We were following him for a while in this labyrinth of corridor. In a corner, we lost sight of him because he wasn't at the corridor. We suppose he was behind one of the door so…we try to open one of them but we failed to open it. We don't know how to open because they don't have a handle on it so all we can do is waiting. After a moment we hear a door open behind us. It was Seraphin. He move outside and was staying there a moment, outside of that room. He was sad and seems undecided. Theeb-Saar turns himself visible.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shout Seraphin surprised.

The rest of us turn visible.

"HOW?" Said Seraphin.

"Calm down Seraphin." I said. "It's only us."

"…" Seraphin didn't look at us; his eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Seraphin, look at us." Order Theeb-Saar with a kind tone, but Seraphin wasn't willing to do it.

"Seraphin, you have to explain this to us. Why did you do such STUPID thing?" I said a little mad. "We feel like you betray us. What exactly were you thinking?"

"Well…" But Seraphin can't say another word. He really seems ashamed by his behavior, but he isn't cooperative with us.

"Please answer us." Said Theeb-Saar. "Why did you say it's a human business?"

"I must stop him myself…I didn't do it at the beginning. I should have stopped him sooner but I ran away, maybe some mipedians died because of this. I' m a coward…but…when I meet you Ario" Seraphin took a breath before continuing. "I finally found the courage to fight him. I just didn't want you to be injured…no…I didn't want any of you to be injured by him. So I run away because I was ready to fight him. It is a human business because Beruga is a human who harm and killed some of your kind…so I must stop him to correct what we humans have done to you." He said with conviction.

"But it's still stupid." I said. "It's also our business he attack our tribe. We are not stupid like the Underworlder. We know some of any tribe do things wrong against the will of his tribe. So your business is our business. It's also our fight…so we must be by your side when we fight him. You have to trust us…I already trust you." I also add, which surprise me, but it was true, I trust him. He didn't do anything against us and he was ready to help us. We are stranger to him but he still want to help us.

Seraphin smile gently and said:

"Your right. I'm a perfect idiot. Let's stop him side by side."

"Alright so now…how do we open those doors?" Ask Siado.

"Simple…You must press the red switch just here." Seraphin click on it…it was just beside the door. We were stupid…We didn't see that switch…AND IT WASN'T EVEN HIDDEN. Seraphin smile when he sees our face.

"Let's go." Said Theeb-Saar.

We were moving to those same labyrinth corridors, yeah, those stupid labyrinths again.

"So, when are we there?" Ask Vinta.

"It's still a long way but…we won't have to walk most of it." Said Seraphin. He then stops and we saw a door. Seraphin click on the switch but nothing happen.

"…" We were silent.

"…" Seraphin was a little frustrated for some reason. Then he shout: "DAMMIT, SINCE THE MOMENT WE INVENT THOSE ELEVATORS…THEIR STILL SLOW HAS EVER. WHY NO ONE HAVE THOUGHT TO MAKE THEM FASTER…WHAT…STILL…!%$."

That last word isn't worth a question from any of us. We didn't even ask what is an elevator…we will see it by our own eyes and…we were a little afraid by Seraphin sudden rage.

The door open.

"Finally." Said Seraphin still enrage but cease shouting.

We enter the elevator and we began our slow descent. I feel like my stomach was moving closer to my head, but that's just a sensation…right?

"…" We were silent.

"I have a question." Said Sobtjeck breaking the silence. "Did you see what cause the mankind fall?"

"Honestly no…If I have seen it…It means I would be already dead." Said Seraphin.

"Then it can come back one day?" Ask Iflar worried.

"I hope not." Was all Seraphin says. "I really hope not."

"…So this is an elevator." Said Theeb-Saar. "What's his purpose?" He seems to already now this but he asks this to make diversion to Iflar worries.

"It likes the stairs, but you don't have to walk." It was exactly what I think.

"Another question." Suddenly asks Sobtjeck. "How does this letter was understandable by us? It's clearly not an ordinary paper."

"It's because of Beruga research in the computer. It contains any information he obtains from you and I use it for an automatic translation on this artificial paper. It was made for that purpose so I use it when I get away."

"I see." Said Sobtjeck. We didn't understand what a computer was but we were already in the good floor and we have no time to question Seraphin.

The door opens and we walk outside of it.

"I guess we are close now." Said Mudeenu. "Do you think that Beruga knows anything about the Cothica?"

"No…He absolutely doesn't care about this." Says Seraphin.

"I also think that." Says Mudeenu. He was honest, he just asks…just in case.

We then walk a long corridor. It was the only one. When we reach the door at the end Seraphin asks:

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." We all say.

"Then let's open the door." Said Seraphin.

Seraphin press the switch and the door opens. When it was open, they enter in the room, when they all pass the door, it suddenly close behind them with a loud bang.

"Welcome in my laboratory." Said a sinister voice.

We look at the source of the voice and when we see him Seraphin then said:

"Beruga."

He is an insane human. I say this just by his eyes. He wears a white cloth covering all of his body. His face shows cruelty and superiority, even at Theeb-Saar. I was thinking about his superiority of course.

"Well, if it isn't the number one returning to me." Said Beruga ignoring us.

"You already know my name anyway." Said Seraphin. "I'm here to stop you anyway."

"Stop me…Stop me from what exactly. You shouldn't let those inferior being corrupt you number one."

"Corrupt me…The hell with that shit! YOU ARE THE CORRUPT ONE…Or maybe you're just crazy…" Said Seraphin.

"Who do you think you call inferior?" Said Mudeenu angrily. "From my point of view you are just a killer who needs to receive his judgement for all member of our tribe you kill, SO YOU ARE AN LOWLY INFERIOR BEING." I think Mudeenu only mean Beruga.

Beruga begin to laugh at Mudeenu like he was a complete idiot. It makes Mudeenu angrier at him.

"No one comprehends what I'm doing…It's just because you are imbeciles." Says Beruga. "You understand what I mean right number one."

"Of course not." Said Seraphin. He begins to be really annoyed by this name.

"Why do you call him number one?" Ask Vinta, his tone show he was angry. "His name his Seraphin and you should call him by his name Beruga."

"Why? I guess a genius like me must explain everything." He said that in a way I really dislike. "I call him number one because he's the best subject I have for my project. He has the strongest genes in his body. He is near the perfection of a human. It is almost impossible to find such a masterpiece. I also obtain 999 other humans who also have extremely strong genes, 500 females and 500 males before mankind fall. I froze all of them in flesh. Why in flesh and not in time? It's only because I didn't stop the processes of evolution when we were frozen. We didn't age. We evolve but how shall be discovered later. With them, we will repopulate the earth with the most perfect humans around the world, but they was a little problem…You" He pointed to us. "and the other species." He talks about the tribes. "are in my ways. All I need to do his killing all of you and humans will be the master of this planet again."

He answers more than our questions.

"Classic…cliché villain speech." Whispered Seraphin. "You intend to purge the planet. You're crazy. We have no place in this new world and you know it. If you don't…you're not a genius but a stupid daydreamer." Says Seraphin.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" Shout beruga. "I have enough of these little explanations." He then turn to something and push some switch.

We heard a sound and we saw a giant…robot appearing in the room. It was the same one that almost kills me, but this time…I was ready.

"Do not worry Seraphin…I will only kill the non-humans." Said Beruga.

Seraphin looks at us and smile.

"You can count on me." He said.

The battle begins now.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV:**

The robot charge at the groups: He point missile at the team but they all dodge the blow.

"Iflar, Take cover!" Shout Mudeenu. Iflar obey Mudeenu because he knew he can't fight well against such a strong enemy. He already knew it will be a tough battle.

Seraphin charge at it, he took out his handle, press a switch and a blade appear. He tried to cut something at the neck of the robot but he fail. The robot throws him at a wall and Seraphin was absent-minded.

Ario charge at the robot and tried to enter in his legs like Seraphin did when he met him but, **BANG**, his head charge at a metallic part stopping him from entering in the robot.

"AAARRRGGGHHH THAT HURT!" Complain Ario putting his hand on his head.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm a genius, I won't let a weakness exposed 2 consecutive time." Said Beruga with satisfaction.

"Flash Kick!" Shout Vinta. He tries this attack but he fail to damage the robot.

"Wind Slash!" Said Both Siado and Sobtjeck but it also fail.

The robot shoot missiles again and the mipedians still successfully dodge it.

"Inferno Gust!" Shout Mudeenu. A flaming gust of fire appears from his hands and hit the robot but it was still ineffective.

The mipedians tried our Battlegear but they were all inactive.

"Oh right, I forgot to warn you that the electromagnetic in the base cause great problems for Battlegear functionality." Said Beruga with cruelty.

"Bastard." Said Ario

Out of their eyes, Iflar has drag Seraphin to safety and tries to regain Seraphin senses. He succeeds and Seraphin looks at Iflar.

Seraphin knew the battle can go wrong at any second. The mipedians are clearly losing the battle in the long term.

"Tornado-Tackle!" Shout Ario. 2 tornados collide at the robots but it fail again to damage it.

"Granite Ball, Frost Blight!" Shout Theeb-Saar. In his left hand, his granite balls attacks his big and powerful and in his right hand was also powerful at the same time. It makes the robot lose his stance and fall on the ground, but they sees that the robot wasn't injured by it. "We have to find another way."

Seraphin knew what to do. He begins to move closer to Beruga without being notice by him, to so that, he participates to the battle against the giant robot.

The robot shot another missile and Mudeenu fail to entirely dodge it. The blast injure Mudeenu chest and he lose lots of orange blood. The blast also hurls Mudeenu at the wall behind Iflar.

"MUDEENU!" Shout Iflar. Iflar runs to his cousin side and look at the wound. "Hang in there." He takes out of his pocket a pentagon object and let it flew to the air. Iflar call out his mugician and shout: "SONG OF RECOVERY." A strange music is heard and a light covered Mudeenu's body. His injured heal and he was ready for to continue to fight.

"What is that?" Said Beruga. He didn't know what it was. Beruga was distracted by the sound and Seraphin know it was now or never.

Suddenly Seraphin was just beside Beruga.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Shout Seraphin. He uses his knife and cut a part of his left side neck. He cut his carotid and was bleeding massively like a fountain. A part of his blood fall on Seraphin body when he was giving Beruga a last glance on his dying body.

Beruga was dead but the robot was still active. Seraphin head to the computer and look at it. _It will be faster if I found the password than hacking. _Thinks Seraphin.

The battle was still on fire against the robot. The mipedians was weaker and weaker and defeating is drawing near.

Seraphin though: _Dammit what's the damn password: Erios1556…No…project king…Fuck…Don't tell me…_ Seraphin press 6 letters: B-E-R-U-G-A. It was the good password.

…_He was a genius but he sucks with naming password…also is project name…King…WTF is that project name about us._

The giant robot was finally inactive, but the mipedians didn't know why.

"We won!" Shout Siado. "We are the victors."

"That was…a…tough fight." Said Sobtjeck. "It wasn't an easy one."

"We didn't do anything." Says Theeb-Saar.

"!" They were all constern.

"I don't know what you have done Seraphin but you save our life. Thank you." Says Theeb-Saar.

"I just deactivate it. Not a big deal." Says Seraphin. Then he whispered: "It's almost over."

Seraphin then walk away.

"WAIT!" Shout Ario following him.

The remaining mipedians began observing the room. Vinta manage to open the door when he remembers he must press the red switch and enter the room.

"Theeb-Saar…I…found the missing mipedians. In the…I think it's a laboratory." Says Vinta in a dark tone exiting that room. "Follow me."

They enter the room and they saw their comrade…all of them were dead. Their body was open in a discussing way.

"…That monster…" Says Siado. "He didn't just kill them he…"

"He dissects them." Says Mudeenu with great rage and indignation.

Sobtjeck keeps moving until he saw the last one.

"The others were lucky." Says Sobtjeck. "Beruga was worse than the wickeder Underworlder to that one."

"He…He opened his body…alive." Says Iflar very sad for the poor mipedian. The dead face mipedian was still showing great pain and torment by that.

"He…" Vinta stays silent. He didn't want to say in front of Iflar that he meets a slow and painful dead.

"When Bajar is here…We will bury them properly." Says Theeb-Saar.

"May they find the peace in the afterlife." Says Iflar.

"Let's rejoin Ario and Seraphin." Says Theeb-Saar.

They all obey him.

* * *

**Ario POV:**

I finally caught him in front of the elevator. I stop him from using it.

"You still thinking about that right?" I ask.

"Yes." Answers Seraphin.

"…How can you say that so easily? How can you give up life that way?" I ask.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I CAN LIVE WITHOUT MY PARENTS? HOW DO YOU THINK I CAN LIVE WITHOUT MY FRIENDS? HOW DO YOU THINK I CAN LIVE AFTER LOSING EVERYONE I CARE? HOW DO YOU THINK I CAN LIVE AFTER LOSING MY LOVE? I'M…I'm not ready to truly live in the adult world…I'm just 14 years old…I'm supposed to be reckless and stupid…I'm supposed to be love by my parents. I wasn't supposed to kill any human being…yet…I just kill Beruga without any mercy…I just destroy a life. I'm just a teenager…I…I'm just not ready to live my own life by myself." Then Seraphin cries. He cries all the pain he kept within himself since he was awake in our time. All his pain suddenly exposed.

I can only do one thing. It was a little childish for me but…words can't help him…only a simple action. I…hug him. His head was on my upper chest, just under my neck. I can feel the tears on my chest and flow to my belly. I can feel his broken soul. I hear some footsteps.

One of my fears was true. I saw the other mipedians coming next to me. They say nothing and just watch.

After a moment, Seraphin tears began to slow down and he ceases crying. He then looks at me. The white part of his eyes has red line in it.

"…Thanks." Says Seraphin.

"What happen?" Ask Iflar.

I explain our little discussions with Seraphin consent.

"I see." Says Theeb-Saar. He can't find any word that can change Seraphin mind.

"I must to this…and also the remaining survivor." Says Seraphin.

"Survivor?" We say in surprise.

"Yes. The 999 others." He answers. "All of them are kind like me…When we were frozen in flesh. Our life shall end soon. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, something unnatural happen. The air became colder and Seraphin look a little over us and said:

"Mom." He then does a little smile. We turn around and we saw floating in the air a transparent human.

"A human spirit." Said Sobtjeck. "This energy is similar to the mugician…could it be?" He then remains silent. Wait, humans spirit are the mugician…can it be real or it's just his imagination?

"My son…I'm so proud of you." She says, her voice is calm and warns our heart and soul. "I am proud of what you become. I just wanted to talk to you…Don't give up your life my son. They need you and you need them…even if you don't realise it now. I know you want to be with us but I want you to find happiness in the living world. I'm sure you will be sad but…You have friends by your side. You can't leave them behind right."

"But…What can I do? What am I in this new earth?" Ask Seraphin.

"You are lucky." She said gently. "You are young…A teenager. You still need to forge your identity. Please…Live your live in Perim with the other humans…Your love one isn't dead…She's frozen like you were. My beautiful son, look at me and smile." Seraphin give a small yet true smile. "Your life only begin…I will always be by your side…even if you don't see me…I must go for now…The effect is wearing off." She then turns to Sobtjeck and smile. "Your right." She turns to Mudeenu and Iflar. "I was able to talk to you my son because Iflar use my will to heal his cousin…Our soul has evolve like your body…We are the mugician in this world, but do not hesitate to call us…We won't disappear…We just moving elsewhere…Good-bye." She says. She then disappears in shining light.

"Good-bye…Mom." Said Seraphin. He didn't cry this time. His eyes show a new strength within him when I look at him. It was hidden by sadness and sorrow.

We were also surprise by that revelation. Our mugic depend on the fallen humans…No one couldn't have thought of this.

"How can they be mugician?" Ask Vinta. "I remember seeing some strange things in the desert and hear beautiful song sometimes ago but-"

"It was the mugician singing." Answer Theeb-Saar. "It's in the hidden book guard by the royal family. Sometime, someplace in Perim, when mugician are together…we can hear them singing. We don't know what they are singing about but each time…a miracle happen in Perim. Their last song was the human's resurgence. Your presence is truly a miracle. Listen…You can live with us if you want…we are your friends like she said and we would be gladly accept all of you in our tribe…unless they want to live with the other tribes. I shall prepare the 4 tribes meeting." Theeb-Saar then mumbles.

"Mom…I shall respect your wish." Seraphin says, eyes closed. "You're right, we have a place in this world…We just have to find it…Alright, I accept it because we are friends. Come with me, I shall awake them now."

We took the elevator and we go to the room where Seraphin was when we reveal our presence. He opens the door and we saw something intriguing and beautiful at the same time. We saw all of the remaining humans in green ice in a strange position.

"There are in their fetal position. It a position we have before we are born." Says Seraphin.

"You mean before you get out of the egg." Says Vinta.

"…I don't want to explain how we work." Says timidly Seraphin.

He then moves to a computer and press some switch.

We hear a loud sound and we see some laser melting the ice of each human. Theeb-Saar gets out during the slow process and brings the Bajar and the rest of the mipedian to the ground to take the bodies of the dead and bury them with dignity. When it was done he orders the army to stay outside. It was clear the humans will be scare by so much eyes looking at their…naked body. We took some cloths in a room and prepare a set for each of them. When the melting was over…the humans open their eyes and they saw us. They all feared us but we manage somehow to calm them. Some of them present themselves like that Tom, Kaz…I can't understand his full name in one time, Peyton and Sarah. They have 11 years old. I don't know why I remember them…maybe because they have a great future ahead of them…or just luck that I remember them.

"Seralina!" Shout Seraphin.

"Hum…Seraphin!" She says. She gave him a big smile. They look at each other's in the eyes. "What's happening?" She says, pointing her fingers at us.

Seraphin and all of us explain everything to the humans and our intentions. After a while…and wearing some cloths they follow us outside the lab. They saw an army of our kind outside but we calm their fear and we move slowly to Windale.

I saw Seraphin moving with his girlfriend…as the humans said, their hands in the others. Seraphin look at the sky and said:

"Mom…look at me…You will be so proud of me…I'm going to live a great live without regret."

He looks at me and smile. I smile back.

I wonder what the future lies ahead of us. I'm sure we won't regret their presence, the presence of this…fallen tribe.

* * *

AC: This is the last chapter of the first season. Their still a epilogue left and the second season will very soon begin. In the second season: The true story begins. You will discover their live with the 4 tribes. 5 different stories and they will cross the others... After all, one story affects the others. One story per tribes.

In the next season, Tom, Kaz., Sarah and Peyton will be important and the other tribes will all have their story.


	7. Epilogue: New homes for humanity

AC: A small epilogue for this small season. Don't worry, the season 2 will be much much much…longer.

* * *

**Epilogue: New homes for humanity**

**Theeb-Saar POV:**

I somehow manage to reunite all tribe leaders. It wasn't easy but my charisma may help me this time. I summoned the new leader of the Overworld Maxxor accompanied with Najarin, the leader of the Underworld Samael, his son Chaor and his adviser Agitos and the Danian queen: Illexia has come…with our personal guard of course. We meet to a neutral ground…It was very small. We discussed about the humans and about my proposition for them to live with the tribe they want. They weren't very interest at first but I took my time to explain who they are...After a while, I finish to explain about some revelation of this tribe, they were surprised they came from a distant past and also about the source of mugic. It gives Najarin a lot of thought later. Maxxor agreed to accept them if they wanted to Kiru City. Samael was a little hesitant, he talk with his advisor Agitos when Chaor listen to them. Finally, Samael agreed to welcome those who have guts to try and survive. I was worried for those who shall live there but…Later I discover they survive without any problem. I underestimate their adaptabilities. As for queen Illexia, she accepts after thinking for a while, I'll say she doesn't want to let the other tribe have some average. After it was done I return home. I saw Iflar training more for his battle skills with Mudeenu. I decide to call Ario, Vinta and Siado to the throne room. Then, I reward their actions by giving them the title of royal guard for each of them. They gladly accept the reward and gain influence in our tribe. I came to Ario house sometime talking with him and Seraphin who live with him for now.

When the humans knew about the result of the proposition humans move each for one tribe: 300 stays with us, 450 go to the Overworld, 100 to the Underworld and 150 to the Danian Hive. They all made their choice and I really like what I see.

After a month, I saw the big guy Peyton talking with all the mipedian. It seems his cheerily personality permit him to make friends with our tribe without any difficulty. They all like him. Qwun became Peyton best friend. Peyton was good because Qwun usually prefer to be alone.

One day, Seraphin came to the Palace and ask to talk to me. Of course, I humbly accept his demand and he talk to me. He demands to become a guard to Windale city. I accept his demand to protect his new home and I decide to give him a sword. He accepts it and took grate care of this sword. I didn't say it to him but it was an important sword to me…The desert sound sword…It's a sacred sword that give luck to his user and the Cothica knows how much humans need luck to survive. When he begins his duty, he uses it as his primary weapon.

I wonder what the future awaits for us. When I look at the humans, I wonder what they can give to us. They already give us the power of mugic without realising it. They are all young, between 10 years to 25 years. Some of them already begin learning about our tribes of try finding a way to help us. They have great initiative and I am proud to accept them as member of our tribe. I feel like they will be a benediction for all Perim and will give great prosperities. I really wish this.

* * *

AC: Here's the end. I will already begin the season 2 and it will be more epic. You just need to wait until I finish writing it.


End file.
